Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autonomous driving apparatus.
Background Art
An autonomous driving apparatus that executes an autonomous driving control of a vehicle is conventionally known. An example of such the autonomous driving apparatus is described in Patent Literature 1.
According to the autonomous driving apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, when the autonomous driving control is executed, the vehicle is controlled based on a target track generated by a target track generation device. Moreover, when a driving operation (override) by a driver is detected during the autonomous driving control, switching from the autonomous driving control to manual driving is executed.
Furthermore, according to the autonomous driving apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, the autonomous driving control is resumed when the following conditions are met after the override is detected and the switching from the autonomous driving control to the manual driving is executed; that is, when the override is not detected and when a state where a difference between an actual track of the vehicle and the target track generated by the target track generation device is less than a threshold continues for a certain period of time.